unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco Grove Alien Encounter
On September 4, 1964, 28 year old Donald Shrum and his friends were bow hunting at Cisco Grove, Placer County, California, when Shrum was separated and terrorized by diminutive dwarf aliens and their robot(s). The Case While bow hunting with his friends Donald Shrum was separated from his good old boys and found himself horribly lost. With the day coming to an end he climbed a tree, for safety, and proceeded to pursue sleep. Durring the night he was woken by a noise, looking down he saw three small aliens trying to mount the tree. In fear he sat and watched them. After discovering they couldn't climb the tree the aliens called in their robot. Tottering in the robot belched smoke like a 50's gangster. The smoke cause Shrum to fall unconscious. The aliens attempted to then climb the tree again but Shrum woke to continue to watch them. After discovering they couldn't climb the tree the aliens called in their robot. Tottering in the robot belched smoke like a 50's gangster. The smoke cause Shrum to fall unconscious. The aliens attempted to then climb the tree again but Shrum woke to continue to watch them. After discovering they couldn't climb the tree the aliens called in their robot. Tottering in the robot belched smoke like a 50's gangster. The smoke cause Shrum to fall unconscious. The aliens attempted to then climb the tree again but Shrum woke to continue to watch them. After discovering they couldn't climb the tree the aliens called in their robot. Tottering in the robot belched smoke like a 50's gangster. The smoke cause Shrum to fall unconscious. The aliens attempted to then climb the tree again but Shrum woke to continue to watch them. After so many failed attempts the robot got frustrated and kick the dirt while formulating a new tactic. Blasting more smoke he rumbled backwards quickly ushering in the dwarves in to climb the tree. Like a swat team from an 80's movie they started to "hut-hut-hut" and attempt to boost each other. Scared Shrum started to burn all of his clothes and equipment, except for his: jeans, shirt, undies, socks, shoes, canteen, singlet, charm bracelet, toe rings, belt, toupee, and chastity belt. Afted exhausting all his bits and pieces he threw coins, at the aliens who quickly scrambled to collect them like peasants. For the next 3 hours he rationed his coins, once a penny, twice a penny, three times a lady. Exhausting his coins he threw his canteen hoping they'd assume it was a giant coin. They didn't. Shrum then climbed higher like a pot head who's just sparked up. Now two robots show up and belch more smoke. He threw sticksat both robots. It didn't work. Passing out he falls from the tree but is miraculously saved by the tree and his canteen belt, which he hadn't burned. After the event Waking up, hanging from a tree by his canteen belt he finds its morning and he's still dressed. What happened, was he drugged and taken advantage of? We don't know. After finding his friends he approaches the airforce. The airforce The airforce simply said it was Japanesse tourists as it was wartime and they "were having trouble with the Japanese. " Aftermath Aside from losing all his spare change nothing else happened. References The Unbelievable Podcast - Episode 174: The Dumbest Alien Stories Ever Vol.2 https://www.spreaker.com/user/unbelievable/episode-174-the-dumbest-alien-stories-ev Category:Alien